Early Stars
by Airam2moons
Summary: It took a fair amount of time to get these two talking honestly about their feelings, but mingling a tough soldier with a pampered royal will bring up issues they'll have to work through *if* they are to stay together. Yes, there will be plenty of romance and drama. This is a fan fiction story, no copyright infringement is intended.
1. At the Harvest Ball

_I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. Feedback and corrections are welcome, but please be gentle! And be forgiving with the grammar since I'm not a native speaker. This is a fan fiction story, no copyright infringement is intended, I don't own any of the characters or property related to He-Man and the masters of the universe. I do not profit from this, it is just a tribute to the much beloved series I watched as a kid._

The air was sweet and warm. Everyone was out celebrating the harvest. At the palace, the Great Hall was overflowing with people from all over Eternia, while cheerful music played until dawn. The Upper Gardens, right outside the Great Hall, were filled with tents and vendors of all sorts, must of them sold wine and food and the finest produce of the season. Every year, this night was when the palace felt like a true public space, rather than the private dwellings of the royal family and the heads of state.

Teela found herself a quiet spot on the terrace, looking out into the starry night, lost in her own thoughts.

A tall figure, covered with a hooded cloak, approached her.

"Hello, Adam," said Teela without turning around. Adam stood right next to her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I would recognize you anywhere."

He smiled at the private joke, since she had been many times beside him without knowing it, and then, he said, "It's a really good party, isn't it?"

"Yeah… It is not."

To that point, he hadn't noticed she was drunk.

"Look around, Adam. Everyone is having fun, but us. You need a disguise so you can be around people without them stepping aside in reverence. And the most stimulating interaction I've had so far is with this bottle of wine."

"You two have been interacting quite a lot."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, grandpa…"

He took the bottle from her hands and drank in a fair amount of wine. He'd lost track of how many toasts he had drunk to in the last few hours.

Two guards passed by and saluted Teela on their way to the ballroom. When they were already gone, she mockingly saluted them back.

"I've heard them gossip and make inappropriate remarks about my body, but no one ever acts on it. Sometimes I wish they forgot I'm Captain Teela. I get lonely."

This abrupt confession took Adam off guard. He had never heard Teela say something that intimate.

"We deserve to live a little, don't you think?" She had a playful grin. Adam swallowed. Was Teela teasing… him?

She didn't even wait for him to answer, "My body is built for battle, I've trained it hard long hours… and yet… sometimes that feels pointless. This might be the perfect opportunity for us to find out what else it's good for. Are you in?"

Adam had a silly expression, eyes and mouth open in disbelief.

This made her laugh a little.

"Oh, Adam, I've seen how you look at my legs!"

He stood still; petrified would be a better way to describe it, which seemed to disappoint Teela. Then, something caught her attention. "Look, that's the fun I'm talking about," she giggled.

Teela pointed at a couple making love in the moonlight, two tiers below, partially hidden by the garden bushes. Adam looked down to the barely distinguishable figures and then back to Teela, not knowing what to say. She leaned her body dangerously over the balcony, to catch a better glimpse; at some point, it seemed she was about to lose balance.

"Careful, now!" Adam caught her in his arms, pulling her away from the balcony. She didn't fight it. She paused for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, before whispering, "Take me home, Adam, come with me…"

"Yes, Teela," he answered, and picked her up in his arms, effortlessly.

As Adam walked towards Teela's quarters, careful that nobody saw them, he remembered all the times he had fantasized about a moment like this. The circumstances were different every time, but the result was always the same. Somehow they ended up making love. Only this time it was for real. For a moment, he wondered if she had ever imagined something of the like.

When they arrived at Teela's quarters, she handed him the key and for the first time he entered her place. Everything was clean and calm. Almost at the entrance, there was a small receiving area that Teela used also for dining and reading, by the look of it. Beyond, the sleeping chamber had a big bed, one of the few luxuries Teela couldn't spare.

He laid Teela on the bed and sat next to her. She took away her headdress and all the pins that held her hair up, liberating her long auburn hair over the pillow. Then she smiled at Adam and untied his cloak in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

The promise of their naked bodies under the sheets was overpowering.

Adam sighed deeply; all his lasting feelings for her re-emerged loud and clear. He looked at her for the longest time.

Something was off.

Her eyes were only halfway open, and she looked a bit disoriented.

Teela was not herself. Had he tried to kiss her while she was sober, she would have punched him in the face. For sure.

This was something he wanted beyond doubt, and she said she wanted it too. Yet, it didn't feel right.

He sat up straight, and Teela protested.

"Let me get you some water," said Adam, and then walked to the small cabinet used for food storage, close to the entrance. There was a jar filled with water, over the tiny table. Adam noticed there was only one chair. _"She doesn't expect visitors,"_ he thought.

He drank a full glass of water, to clear his throat and his mind.

"Adam!" she moaned.

He handed her a glass of water that she drank avidly.

Adam picked up his cloak from the floor, and Teela realized he was leaving.

"Stay…" she begged, in a way that made his heart ache.

"I'll be back tomorrow," was the only promise he could make.

He let himself out. Before closing the door behind him, he hesitated and turned around to get back in.

But something stopped him. He knew Teela well, she hated being vulnerable. She was going to be resentful, even furious, either if he stayed or if he left. But this way, their bond wouldn't be irreversibly tainted by the effects of alcohol.


	2. The princely seal

Teela slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt a headache sting fiercely. She gained awareness and covered her mouth with her hand as she started to recall the events of the night before.

She couldn't believe how she had been clinging to Adam's neck, luring him into her bed, begging for him not to leave, and, worst of all, how she had cried her eyes out, sobbing as she fell asleep.

It was just too much to take in. Where did all that come from? She could partially blame it on the wine. But not completely, and that made her nervous. It was as if all her buried sentiments had exploded at once, in the worst way possible. The Sorceress had warned her once about such an outburst. The wise woman told her she could not power through her emotions all her life, that sadness and fear and longing had to be felt rather than fought. Teela didn't understand those words, until this moment, too late to take back what was said… and done.

She looked herself in the mirror; her eyes had smudged makeup all over, her hair was a disaster. She cleaned her face and went on to wash her body with cold water.

Adam said he would come back in the morning, and he was known for keeping his word. At least, she could credit him that. So she got ready as fast as she could and left her quarters in a rush.

The royal guards did not expect their captain to arrive so early, nor to be instructed on a recognition trip right after the Harvest Ball, while the entire City of Eternos was still sleeping.

Adam had been tumbling in his bed what was left of the night, unable to fall asleep. The burden of his identity struck him. Had he been someone else, he would have mounted guard outside Teela's residence, waiting for her to wake up and explain himself. Being the Heir to Eternia's throne, son of revered King Randor, beloved Prince Adam, he could not do that without raising all sorts of unfortunate rumors, and that was the last thing he wanted given the circumstances.

So very early in the morning, he called for a big jar of wildberry juice to ease the effects of the unrelenting toasting of the night before. He cleaned himself up and went in the search of Teela.

When he arrived to Teela's dwellings, she was already gone, as he had suspected. Although he didn't expect to hear that he wouldn't be able to contact her that day at all. He was in for constant disappointment the following days.

Whenever he asked for Teela's whereabouts, she was always out of reach:

Training the younger guards in the nearby mountains.

Out for a recognition of the East Gates.

At a strategic gathering with other officials to evaluate potential dangers.

On a visit to the forging site, to supervise the new armors.

Adam kept leaving messages for her, asking her to contact him as soon as her duties allowed, to no avail.

Half moons later, Adam grew impatient. He could picture the bitterness spreading in Teela's mind. To be true, he was a bit annoyed. Couldn't she trust his motives? Didn't she know him well enough to guess why he had left? Apparently, not.

So he sat on his desk, scribbled a brief text and printed the princely seal on it.

"She's going to hate me for this," he mumbled while he sent the official order out.


	3. Summoned

Teela walked all the way up to the Privy Gardens, the secluded and beautiful part of the palace known only to the Royal Family and their closest friends, where Teela spent many hours of her childhood, under the care of Queen Marlena herself. She arrived a few minutes early to wait for Prince Adam, so she was surprised to see he was already there.

"You have summoned me and I attend, Prince Adam."

"Just Adam," he asked.

"This is an official meeting, your highness." Teela knew how to be exasperating without saying a single inappropriate word.

"I only did it because you left me no choice. I haven't been able to reach you for two weeks straight."

"You have exerted your royal right, Prince Adam, there's no explanation needed."

"You've been actively avoiding me."

She didn't dare denying it. But why did he have to point it out? Wasn't his self-pride already satisfied? Did he expect a written confession? Anger started to creep up her chest. The best she could do was to remain silent.

"Please Teela, drop it. We know each other very well, since we were little children. More than a high ranked official, I regard you as a friend."

Teela felt her face turn red and her eyes go watery, since she couldn't hold her cold facade anymore, "Then you must know how difficult and humiliating this situation is for me! Couldn't you just let me hide away, for the sake of that friendship?"

"Teela, I really wanted to spend the night with you!" said Adam almost too loud.

Teela froze for a moment, her eyes wide open, all anger had left her body when she asked in low voice, "Then, why didn't you?"

"Let me be clear about something: It was the hardest thing to resist. But, you see, you were barely conscious and I was heavily drunk too. I couldn't risk you regretting it the morning after. Because I care about you deeply, you must know that. That's the reason why."

His sweet blue eyes did not lie. He hadn't rejected her, he had her wellbeing in mind. This explanation soothed her wounded pride.

"That's an honorable reason, I cannot argue with that. And… well… if you give me some time… we'll be good friends again, soon."

"That's not what I meant," he said, unable to repress a grin.

"Then… what…?"

He approached her slowly, standing just a step away from her, looking right into her eyes, with a deep voice, he said, "Teela, I still want to spend the night with you," he joined his forehead with hers, in an intimate plead, "Invite me, invite me now…"

Adam lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her deeply. She responded hesitantly, her heart beating faster. When he pulled back, he could read the turmoil of emotions in her eyes, so he smiled and said in a soft voice, "Or whenever you are ready."

And then he walked away.

Adam left her alone, because he sensed how stirred up she was, and putting her under too much pressure had never gone well for either of them.

Teela was dumbfounded by the encounter. For the last two weeks she had felt insecurity and despair biting her heels, despite how fast she'd kept running and training and hiding.

He had evolved from the young boy she found attractive but also a bit lame, into a fully grown man with strong morals and a sharp mind. As if the undeniable chemistry between them wasn't confusing enough, she truly cared for his happiness, far beyond her military duties. For years and years she had ignored the feelings she had, mostly for the sake of her own peace of mind, but now…

Pondering over it, she realized she had to find strength in her own vulnerability. She could be proud and walk away, but what would be the merit in it? She could dismiss what had happened as a mere sexual arousal enticed by –loads of- alcohol and then loose the chance to be with him, the chance of… happiness? It took her much more courage to admit she was falling in love with Adam, than guiding the troops in any battle she could recall.

 _\+ + + Thanks for taking the time to comment, It keeps me going! Let me know what you think about the story._


	4. Some recent events

_Thank you for your kind reviews!_

 _I've read many other stories on this site that masterfully bring characters into action (you inspire me). I tend to write more about the emotional side of things and I hope you like my approach. Please comment!  
_

Teela and He-Man were on their way back from Castle Grayskull, after another fight that had ended with Evil-Lyn and Beastman thrown into a puddle of mud.

Teela complained because her new boots had dirt all over them, "I was supposed to present my report to the Council of Elders this afternoon and I though, for once, I'd look decent".

Soon they reached the Lake Greensight and decided to get some rest there.

He-Man went swimming for a little while to freshen up. Then he sat on a rock near the shore and looked at Teela, wondering how she could remain so detached from what had happened between them. She had been careful enough to avoid being alone with Adam ever since. She didn't look even a bit disturbed by the event, while he constantly thought about it.

Teela gathered some tree leaves and started wiping off the mud from her boots, thinking about what Adam had said at the Privy Gardens. She was past the denial, she knew she wanted him too. Yet it wasn't that simple. He was the Prince of Eternia and she was no other than his bodyguard. They were bound to be close to one another, for life. If she made a mistake, she would have to endure the consequences for a very long time.

She feared that if she said yes, everything could end up in a disaster. Although she knew she was not strong enough to watch him fall in love with someone else.

She broke the silence abruptly, talking to He-Man, "We have a lot in common, you and I, don't we?"

He-Man was startled by the sudden question, "You could say that, yes. Why?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked towards the lake, "I'm devoted to serving Eternia. I'm quite passionate about it. I do believe it's an honor and it fills me with purpose. But, do you ever wonder…?"

"…If there's more to life than service?" said He-Man, shrugging, "This might surprise you, but, this is the first time someone asks me that, ever. I was sort of born into it, and I was never let to believe I had much choice."

"Then, it is hard for you too."

He-Man sighed and smiled, "At times, it is trying."

Teela decided it was best to take her boots off and wash them, so she walked into the lake until the water was up to her knees. He-Man thought she looked adorable tip-toeing into the water.

When she was satisfied with the look of her boots, she walked back to the shore, sat next to He-Man and said to him, "I didn't know you felt that way. You're just perfect for the job, aren't you?"

"Maybe that sense of fate makes it easier to bear", he answered.

"Don't get me wrong, but I'm kind of relieved, to know that I'm not confused over nothing."

"What do you mean, confused?" He-Man asked. Maybe she wasn't so indifferent after all.

Teela sighed and frowned slightly, "I'd never questioned my path. I wasn't really born into it as you say, but it was a clear path and it seemed like the only one. And now I'm beginning to wonder what it means for me, for the people I care about, in the long term."

"Why… what makes you think about that now?" asked He-Man with an unusually shaky voice.

"Some recent events", Teela's cheeks were burning with a sudden blush.

He-Man had to bite his tongue to stop himself from smiling.

"Some happy events?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to make things right, but I don't know which way to go. If it was only a matter of choice… but I don't fully understand what would happen if…" she shook her head, "I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

His heart plummeted, because he felt he was losing her right before his eyes. He took a deep breath and decided he wasn't going to let her go without a fight, "Teela, in the end, when I'm old, I want to look back and be not only proud of what I've done. I also want to know I tried my best to lead a happy life. So should you."

She didn't understand why he was looking at her with such a grave expression, and she felt the need to justify herself.

"It is not only me I have to think of", said Teela, with an air of melancholy.

"Then the decision is not yours alone".

Teela smiled briefly, and straightened up, as if new life was brought into her. "Thank you. I still don't have any answers, but I think I have the right questions".


	5. Disguise

Adam had been wandering through the gardens all morning. He tried to do something useful, but he was overworked by the latest He-Man adventure from the night before. Too tired to keep practicing archery, he decided it was best to go back to his chambers, to write that dreaded trade law dissertation he had to present to his mentors, or at least answer some letters. Cringer, why not, was still sleeping near the window.

Over his desk, he saw a large cardboard box that was tied with simple cord. He recognized the cord was exactly the same used by the militia for all sorts of purposes. This package must have been left there by Teela, it had to be.

Inside the box there was a uniform, complete with boots, armor and helmet. At the very bottom, Adam found a note.

 _"_ _This uniform needs both military and royal approval. Your opinion is expected at 11."_

This was the answer he had been expecting for many days now.

She had time to think this trough and she was inviting him over!

Although his private chambers were roomy, he never felt complete privacy there. Anyone could call on his door at any time, with a message or a request… so he took the package to his favorite place, the training room. Aside from the regular training he actually did, and the scheduled cleaning hours, the rest of the time nobody ever entered the place.

He tried on the uniform and it fit perfectly. Teela knew him better than he thought, that was a nice surprise.

After the sunset, he went to the river market, partly to test the disguise and mostly to distract himself from the… plans he had for the night. He had something to eat and then wandered around looking for a small present for Teela. Flowers? Wine? They didn't seem appropriate. But he didn't want to arrive empty handed, so he decided on a purple shawl.

He arrived at eleven sharp to Teela's place. She opened the door and quickly let him in. She was wearing the crude cotton robe she always wore when she was at home. Her hair was simply braided to the side.

"It suits you well," said Teela to break the silence, in reference to the uniform Adam was wearing.

"You picked the right size," he answered while he took the helmet off, "Oh, I brought something for you," he pulled out the shawl he had wrapped around his neck and handed it to Teela.

She thanked him sincerely and wrapped herself on it.

"Please, sit down. I have some sun-grass infusion if you want," without waiting for him to answer, she poured two glasses.

Adam noticed this time there were two chairs and it made him smile. They started drinking their beverages in silence.

It was an awkward and wonderful moment.

Adam reached for Teela's hand, and started talking about his day, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A few moments later, Teela was feeling at ease holding hands with Adam; it just felt right.

After a while, Adam pulled her gently towards him, inviting her to sit in his lap without a single word. Then they started kissing softly, without any rush. This went on until they both paused and looked into each other's eyes. They knew the moment had arrived.

She guided Adam to the bedside, where they undressed one another.

Teela stared thoroughly at Adam's unclothed body, and this made him blush a little. The way she looked at him with fascination, only served to fuel his desire.

They started kissing again, incessantly. He ran his hand down her side onto her hip. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. He heard her gasp as he moved to her breasts, caressing and kissing them, and he didn't stop until he could hear her softly panting.

Adam had a way to look at her with devotion and kindness and desire at the same time that tore down any resistance she could hold. Right then and there she knew she could trust him; she felt fully accepted and welcome exactly as she was, and that made all the difference in the world to her.

Soon after they were laying on the bed, exploring each other. Teela was a bit shy in the beginning, but hearing Adam moan her name made her more daring. Her body spoke what she didn't dare say out loud.

They rolled over the bed and the tension grew when their bodies came closer.

"Now!" she ordered as much as she begged.

She locked her eyes on his as she felt him getting in, slowly at first, encompassing their rhythms. It was hard for Adam to hold himself, feeling her hips moving eagerly underneath, so he paused for a moment and delighted in the sight of her. Even in the dim light of the bedside lamp, Adam could see the joyous blush in Teela's cheeks. This made him proud and also melted his heart.

They turned their sides to the bed, to linger on the pleasurable contact. The cadence of their movements started to rise up again, and when Teela reached the climax, Adam let go to join her in ecstasy.

And so, they made love for the first… and second time that night.

 _+++ This is far from over..._


	6. Unrivaled

_Maybe I should have told you this before… I picture Adam and Teela a bit older and less "virtuous" than I've often seen them portrayed (though I love that approach too), they're past their teenage years, so their concerns and experiences are of a wider range… with that said, read on!_

 _\+ o + o + o +_

Close to dawn Teela woke up to find Adam looking at her. He didn't say a thing; he just smiled at her and played with a strand of her hair.

"Thank you," said Teela, "for having it happen this way. You were right, I would have regretted it if… why are you smiling like that?"

"Can you repeat that second part?" he asked, with a theatrical expression of self-importance.

"Yes… you were right, Adam, you were right."

This spark of humor broke the solemnity of the moment.

"It's nearly morning…" she said.

"Of course… I should be leaving," said Adam, snapping out of the dreamlike atmosphere that had surrounded them all night.

Adam didn't go straight to his chambers. Instead, he went to the training room to quickly change clothes and then to the Upper Gardens, to the same balcony where he had found Teela the night of the Harvest Ball. He watched the sunrise, abstracted in the memories of their lovemaking. The anticipation had been completely justified.

He had been with other women before. He didn't think of himself as a seducer, but he wasn't a hermit either. Anyway, the experience with Teela was unrivaled, truly intense and meaningful.

He had to refrain himself from recalling the gestures, the sounds, the sensations, if he was to be seen in public again. He was all smiles and giggles for the rest of the day.

Teela didn't dare leave her home that day. She was convinced that if someone saw her they would immediately know what had happened. When she looked in the mirror, her eyes looked brighter, her skin was glowing and her lips were plump. She looked… well… happy, and she wasn't precisely known for her merry nature.

She could almost feel his presence when she closed her eyes and felt his scent lingering in the pillow.

Back in the academy days at Wisdom City, before her meteor-like career started, Teela had many suitors, from which she chose the most reserved fellow from the Sorcery Faculty. Poor Mallek didn't know what hit him. They had their fun for a brief summer; she had satisfied her curiosity about sex and relationships, and that was the end of it, for Teela, that is.

To this day, Mallek kept sending her letters from time to time, never asking directly, but always hinting how they should get together again. She felt a little guilty, knowing that she wasn't ever as involved. Then she remembered that she had really tried to be the ideal girlfriend, holding hands, watching the sunset, reading poetry and so and so… she had honestly thought that if she could be in a relationship with someone, that would be Mallek. But that affair was inconsequential to her; now she could tell the difference.

Because this time, she felt intense pleasure like she hadn't experienced before, and at the same time, she felt so defenseless it was scary.

 _So no, I don't think they had to be each other's firsts for it to be truly special! I hope this isn't too shocking... but I like the idea that even those who aren't "flawless" deserve an extraordinary love story._


	7. Acts and hazards

As they had agreed, Adam came back a few days later, again disguised as a guard. When Teela opened the door, he said, "I cannot stay, there's someone watching us."

"Adam, I don't care if they know I spent the night in company. I'm entitled to a personal life. Come on in."

"Yes, you are entitled to a personal life, but I don't want anyone talking about you if I can prevent it. Believe me, it is for the best. I'll figure out a way."

"You know you can't summon me for sex, right?"

Adam was hurt by the dark joke. Teela could tell he was angry, by the look on his face.

"Of course I know that. Teela, sometimes you are too harsh on me. Stop that, we're adults now."

Teela looked away.

"We'll get together again, soon. Off the records," said Adam, emphatically. Then he turned around to leave.

Adam heard Teela slam the door behind him and it made him furious.

"She does that when she's angry. Let's hope she wears it off soon," he said to himself, trying to release his frustration.

He had thought that things between them would go smoothly, after they had shared something so beautiful. Although, as the recent episode had shown, it made matters more sensitive.

So that was what his health mentor tried to explain, so long ago, by telling him that "the act of love is not a substitute, but a magnifier", as the old man advised against "the hazards of promiscuity". There was no way that Adam's clueless 15 year old self could have made any sense form that pompous speech.

Here he was, years later, still puzzled by the implications of "the act of love".

Adam didn't understand why she was so combative all the time, especially with him. Mostly with him. Only with him. Now that he thought about it, no one else was on the receiving end of her attacks.

By contrast, she was so calm and agreeable around He-Man, she always laughed at his jokes and he had even caught her watching him with starry eyes of admiration. It almost made Adam jealous of him… self? Well, that was enough oddity for one night. He'd better try to get some sleep.

Teela was so irritated. Adam was too easily hurt at times, and so certain that things would go his way. He was so sure they would meet again… what if she decided to end things to teach him a lesson? That would show him.

She went to bed, knowing it would be useless and that she wouldn't get any rest that night. The few hours that she slept, she kept dreaming about Castle Grayskull and she felt the urge to go there.

For reasons unclear to her, she felt at home at the ancient castle, and of course there was the warm and welcoming presence of the Sorceress. She had to wait until morning, and the night seemed to last forever.

Sorceress was surprised by the early visit, and the evident uneasiness on Teela's face.

Teela offered her help in whatever task Sorceress needed.

"I've been neglecting my library for too long, your help is more than welcome", said Sorceress.

An entire hour passed by, with the two women dusting and arranging books, almost in complete silence. Then Teela, without making eye contact, finally shared, "I got myself into a tricky situation, and it keeps getting more complicated," she just stood there, looking defeated, "I know it was my own doing, but I don't know how to deal with it anymore."

Sorceress saw that Teela's vital energy was disrupted around her chest and her head.

"This situation calls for the Waters of Sight," was Sorceress' conclusion.

Right away, she prepared a potion and poured three drops into a large silver cup filled with pure water. She told Teela to sit on a big chair and take six small sips from the cup. When Teela closed her eyes, Sorceress let nine drops of the water fall over Teela's forehead. By the ninth drop, Teela was in deep trance.

"What do you see, Teela?"

Teela's eyes moved underneath her eyelids as they explored the scene on her mind, "I have a big red apple in my hand, it is beautiful; I watch it for a long time. I put it in my bag for later. But then I start to crave it, so I take it in my hand again and smell it. Then I take a bite."

"What happens next?"

"Then it falls from my hand, or I drop it, I don't know. But I don't do anything; I just leave it there and watch it rot. That's all, the vision is gone."

Sorceress helped Teela carefully out of the trance. She had a calm expression while she explained the vision.

"An apple often symbolizes a heart, it might be yours or it can represent someone dear to you. What do you think that biting the apple means?"

It took a few seconds for Teela to grasp the meaning of the image.

"That I stopped watching and I acted on my impulses."

"And, did you like how it tasted?"

"Yes, it was sweet and fragrant; the smell was delicious, almost like a perfume."

Sorceress smiled at her, "Then, this time your impulses were right."

Suddenly, Teela got agitated with a realization.

"But then it falls and it rots and… and… I don't want that to happen. There must be a way to prevent it! Sorceress, please, tell me what to do!"

 _+o+o+_

 _Hmm... Teela and Adam just had a reality check, intimacy doesn't make things work magically. Let's see if they can get through this. Are you enjoying this? Please, let me know!_


	8. Water

For once, Sorceress forgot appearances and hugged Teela as a mother would.

"Calm down, Teela. There's no need to worry. What you saw is not the future," she wiped a tear from Teela's cheek, "water is the element of emotions; Waters of Sight reveal what you're feeling, in a way you can understand."

"My feelings?"

"I believe it's pretty clear to you now, what you want and what you don't. So, act accordingly."

Sorceress went to get some blue tea to help Teela recover from the commotion.

In the peaceful alchemy den, Teela had time to think about her vision, and about the last time she'd talked to Adam.

She came to see that quarreling was the interaction she had mastered with Adam, and she didn't know how to adjust to them being lovers. It had been too big a leap. She felt clumsy when it came to affectionate bonds. Although, who could blame her? She grew up surrounded mostly by tough men.

For years she took pride in her combat abilities and mocked Adam for not being up to her level. But now she could see Adam had skills she lacked. It was in moments like this when she missed a mother figure.

Sorceress came back with the hot beverages and then handed Teela a big red apple.

"See? It's not rotten, I promise", Sorceress joked.

They both laughed and it helped Teela lighten her mood.

"That was really helpful", said Teela, "the way you read the meaning of my vision, so accurately!"

Sorceress answered, "Except… I didn't," and looked peacefully at the girl, allowing the truth in her words to sink in. Teela smiled when she realized Sorceress was right.

After they finished their tea, Teela prepared to go back to the Royal Palace.

"My dear, you're always welcome at Castle Grayskull. I mean it," said Sorceress as Teela was leaving.

Since she was travelling in a sky-sled, she could stop for a while at Lake Greensight to enjoy the view. Apparently, Adam had a similar idea, because he was there too.

Adam was sitting under the shadow of a tree, reading.

"Trade law," he said lifting the lengthy book for her to see when she stood next to him, "I haven't been able to get through it. I thought a change of scenery might help, but it isn't working."

He didn't smile at her, but it was clear he wasn't in the mood for a fight.

She sat by his side and their eyes met.

"Adam… what I said last night was rude. And slamming the door, that wasn't good. I apologize for that, all of it."

"Thank you Teela. It means so much to me."

The gentle way in which he responded, made her feel at ease again.

After a few moments in silence, Teela said, "I don't know how to do this, this closeness thing. I'm so out of my element."

"But, do you like it?" asked Adam, trying not to sound worried.

"Yes. Very much", she answered with a shy smile.

"Then we'll figure it out together," Adam smiled back at her, "You know, this 'closeness thing' is not yours alone."

"What did you just say?" Teela was assaulted by a strong sense of déjà-vu.

Adam knew he sounded too much like He-Man and quickly changed his wording.

"All I wanted to say is that if you're not an expert, neither am I, but that shouldn't stop us."

Teela agreed by leaning her head over his shoulder.

There was no point in denying the strong attraction she felt for Adam. The physical side of it had been enough to override her sense of propriety. But there was also a feeling, swirling shyly in her chest, that connected her to Adam's kind heart. That feeling had been there for a long time, only more muted. Maybe the current situation was just unearthing it. She sighed deeply.

Without thinking about it, she let her words escape, "Boy! You do smell delicious."

Only after she heard Adam gasp, she realized she had spoken out loud, and lifted her head to find Adam with rosy cheeks and mouth open.

"Teela, you surely know how to make me blush!"

She gave him a mischievous stare.

"You'll pay for that in kisses", was Adam's warning, and immediately started to fill her face with small pecks, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

Teela signaled him to stop, and offered, "All right, I'll pay in one exhibition."

She approached him and started brushing her lips against his. He softly caressed one of her thighs, while she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Their kissing deepened.

He moved his hand to Teela's waist and drew her closer, speaking right into her ear, "I'm feeling wild, surrounded by nature," then nibbled her earlobe and kissed her in the neck so decidedly, it caused her heart to beat faster.

His hand slowly started to move up her side from her waist, and she was amazed at how her body responded to his touch. Now that she knew what he was capable of, it made her want him more. She really wanted his hand to go further, right to…

Something splashed heavily into the water, causing them both to startle and look in that direction. It was no other than Cringer, fishing goofily at the lakeshore, 300 feet away.

"You're here with Cringer! Why didn't you tell me?" Said Teela in a high pitch.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but it took him a few seconds to actually articulate, "I forgot! And this is totally your fault!"

Teela tried hard to look angry, but failed adorably when Adam started to giggle.

+o+o+

 _Thanks for your "favs" and "follows", they make my day!_

 _I'm well aware that my dialogues are faaar from naturalistic, but, boy! I have so much fun with words. That's my nerdy side speaking. There's a spanish version of this story, "Estrellas tempranas", in case you're interested. Please review!  
_


	9. Hidden, fiery, wild!

_Just in case you were wondering what Adam thinks about the whole thing, here it goes..._

 _\+ o + o +_

Adam stayed at Lake Greensight for another hour after Teela had left. Then Cringer urged him to go back to the Royal Palace, so they could arrive in time for dinner.

After a while, walking in silence, Cringer asked in a natural tone, "So, you and Teela, huh?"

Adam didn't answer, it was obvious that the feline had seen them.

"You forget I'm-m-a tiger, with t-t-tiger vision. I had to jump into the water and splash a lot for you to notice me and behave."

"I guess we need to be more careful."

"Adam and common sense… what a sight to behold!"

Adam's face turned serious, as were his thoughts. He couldn't afford to be careless. Especially not regarding Teela. Having her admitting that she liked the changes that were happening between them was a huge step.

It dawned on him that it had been Teela who made the first move. It made him feel a little embarrassed for not trying before, but, honestly, he had thought he didn't stand a chance; not as Adam, anyway. Whenever he had tried to imply that she looked pretty or that he liked something about her, she would either take it as a joke or become suspicious that he was only trying to get out of trouble. He just grew tired of feeling rejected all the time.

And now, they were together, not exactly in a relationship, but together all the same. If their recent encounters were indicative of their wishes, it was clear that they both wanted more of it. He found himself thinking how to bring up the subject in a way that wouldn't be too forward.

"I'm happy that she fiiiiinally took a chance on you," said Cringer, rolling eyes.

"Finally? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've told you m-many times, you t-t-talk in your sleep. How to forget your passage through puberty?" Cringer moved his head from one side to the other, impersonating young Adam, "Oh, Teela, Teela!"

"Cringer! Stop it!"

One would think that by now, Adam was immune to this kind of teasing, but his entire face turned bright red.

Cringer laughed at Adam's expense for a while, then he turned a bit more serious and said, "D-don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I've never given you away, have I?"

+o+o+

Teela had enough time to think before they met again, for Adam's weekly sword training. She was discovering things about herself she would have never guessed. She was nowhere near the self-contained woman she thought she was. She had to make peace with the wild and fiery nature that intertwined with the order and discipline she was so proud of. She had discovered this hidden aspect thanks to Adam; and he wasn't wary of it, he reveled in it. She felt her breathing become uneven when she thought about it.

It was going to be strange for her to train Adam again, but he'd done a lot of progress since she took charge of it.

They met outside the training room and greeted as they usually did, which felt artificial.

"Feeling awkward?" asked Adam.

Teela bit her lip and nodded.

Adam said, "Don't. We're learning as we go, remember? Now, let's get inside."

Right afterwards, they proceeded with the usual training. Teela was pleasantly surprised that Adam was completely focused on the practice, it made her feel her guidance was respected and appreciated.

As the training ended, Adam approached Teela and told her in a confidential tone that there was a hidden entrance to the training room.

Before the big reforms to the palace, some thirty years ago, that room was used as an armory, equipped with a secret way out. Since the reforms made the palace bigger and better guarded, the covert exit led to a place inside the palace, rendering the exit useless for safety purposes. As for alternate purposes, it was ideal.

Teela started to understand where this went. Adam continued telling her the exact location of the entrance, near the sewers.

"Would you like to try that entrance?" said Adam, playfully, "I'll wait for you right at the door, from the inside."

Teela shook her head, in disbelief, "This is too convenient…"

"It is!" declared Adam, portraying a big, bright smile she couldn't resist.

It felt unnatural saying yes to Adam, considering she really wanted to. She had practiced opposing him for years. It was not very clear for her when this rivalry had started, because she could remember a time when they agreed on almost everything and it was the rarest thing for them to have a fight.

But things were changing again. As Adam said, they were adults now.

"I'll be there in two hours," she finally said with a small smile.

\+ o + o +

 _Her world is turned upside down because of Adam, too! Of course it is! Let me know what you think about this chapter. It means a lot to me.  
_

 _NOTE:_

 _I'm moving the rating up to M, not because I'm planning to be a lot more explicit, but because I want to write more freely. Likewise, if you read Chapter 5 "Disguise" before this change in rating, you might want to go back and see if there's anything new ;) (There IS!)  
_


	10. Until now

_This is one of my favorite chapters, I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you like it too!_

 _\+ o + o +_

The training room was shaped like a small auditorium, where occasional wrestling exhibitions were held, with a grandstand to one side. Underneath the grandstand, there was an empty space that Adam used as his hideout when he was a little boy.

He took Teela's hand in his and guided her beneath the grandstand.

There was an improvised bed. Upon closer look, it was far from improvised. It was a carefully placed mattress, with fresh clean sheets, surrounded by a few candles. He lit them one by one and invited Teela to sit on the bed, which she did.

She really liked the way Adam just sat there by her side, asking her about her recent trip to the mountains, her plans for her younger pupils, just letting her unwind. Even though they were in a private location, and candlelight turned the place into a romantic refuge, she felt the way this night would turn out was entirely her choice. That was exactly what made Adam irresistible.

Teela ran her fingers through his silky hair. He smiled with delight and took it as an invitation to get closer and kiss her. He was right.

Adam helped her out of her armor vest so now he could run his hands freely down her back. She returned the favor by removing his tunic and his tightly fitted shirt.

He brought his lips to the soft skin revealed by her cleavage and started to unbutton the front of her bodice, until her navel was visible. Not much was in sight, but his hands compensated for what his eyes weren't able to reach. She was evidently pleased.

Teela scraped lightly from his pectorals down to the lower portion of his abdomen. His body signaled 'ready' and Teela gave him an amused stare, lifting both eyebrows.

"You have that power over me," Adam said, with a crooked smile, "You know that. Don't deny you enjoy having such power."

"Who says I was denying it?"

They looked into each other's eyes, smiling, eager and elated that this was happening again. Their mood was playful and they derived much pleasure from it.

Later on, while they rested in each other's arms, Adam told Teela he was pleased to have found a way to meet her far from the public eye, "That way no one will find out…"

Teela felt a spear of rejection in her stomach. Her face turned stone cold as she solemnly declared, "Oh, yes, we can never be too discreet."

Adam was saddened because of her misinterpreting his words, "It's nothing like that, Teela. I get tired of this secrecy too. But you have to concede that this being known would affect us in very different ways. I learnt it the hard way."

Teela felt both reassured and a bit ashamed by his words. She knew immediately what he meant. She softened her voice, "You mean Ileena…"

He nodded. He was only sixteen when his first infatuation hit him full-force. The beautiful eighteen year old daughter of a diplomat caught his attention right away. They were bold and imprudent as anyone their age, with the little difference that all eyes of Eternos were upon them, "I got away with a private scolding and even praise within certain circles. But for her, there was a lot of turmoil and gossip. It still haunts me."

That had happened almost then years ago and it was a painful lesson Adam would never forget.

"She's now happily married," said Teela, trying to ease his heavy heart.

"Yes… to an older man. Someone who understands that past lovers are just history. But I still wish I could have spared her so much pain, just by being more reserved about what happened behind closed doors."

"And to think that I was jealous of her…"

"You were?" This was something he had never suspected.

Teela paused for a moment, before answering, "Of course I see things differently now, but back then it seemed like the biggest deal. You only had eyes for her, she was your first time and… and you seemed lost to me…"

Adam couldn't believe her words, "I thought you hated me back then, that you couldn't stand the sight of my face!"

Teela pursed her ruby lips, as if trying to keep the words inside, but she was already halfway through confession, "That was my way of dealing with my troubled feelings, Adam. I was crushed, and I hadn't seen it coming."

Adam felt a surge of joy, learning for the first time he had not been the only one holding that flame, "I don't think I would have been so swayed up by her, had I known I had the slightest chance with you…"

"Wait, what?"

"She was beautiful, all right, but she won me over because, finally, someone I liked found me attractive too. That was new and exciting."

"You liked me, before that?"

"Teela, I'd always preferred your company to any other girl's. I didn't understand what it meant until I was… twelve, I think. But at some point I was convinced you only saw me as your favorite sparring companion."

Teela was surprised to hear that he was aware of those feelings so early on. It had been a different road for her. Since childhood, she liked being around Adam a lot, but didn't think much of it, perhaps because he was always there when she wanted to meet him. "For what it's worth… I didn't know my own heart, until you were too busy for our hiking trips, and all the other things we used to do together. It was painful to see I had taken you for granted. I knew only then… Afterwards, I kept a safe distance."

"Until now."

"Until now."

\+ o + o +

 _Oh, so much was finally revealed! I had a difficult time not uncovering this in previous chapters. So that's why Adam was so obsessed with discretion, and why Teela kept Adam at arm's length all these years! Now you know why they tried -and failed- at relationships elsewhere... BTW, yes, Teela knows about Adam's past and she's cool with that._

 _Don't forget to revisit chapter 5 now that I changed the rating to M... :D_

 _Please review!_


	11. Divinatory arts

_Thank you for reviewing this story and for your private messages also! Knowing that this story is connecting with you is the biggest reward!_

 _This chapter is longer than usual, but I think you won't mind ;)_

\+ o + o +

The morning was bright when Teela finally woke up. It was so unusual for her to oversleep. Adam was sleeping beside her, with an arm across her waist.

She tried to get out of bed as quietly as she could, but Adam woke up when he felt her escape from his embrace.

"Where are you going?" He groaned, half asleep.

She brought her hand to her forehead, remembering an appointment she had made with three of her commanders, "I have to get to the gate post real quick!"

Teela was frantically gathering her belongings, thinking of an excuse for being late. She couldn't let the guards know or even suspect who was responsible for her delay.

"Let me help you. Just give me a couple of minutes," said Adam rubbing his face. She didn't answer.

"I'm sure there's no job as important as taking care of the prince," he teased, trying to convince her to stay a little longer.

She smirked, "You know, some of us have to make a living."

And there was that. She said it half-jokingly and that was the problem. Because she also meant it half-seriously. Adam wished he could tell her he was not a useless monarchic ornament, he hated that she saw him like that. It was true that he didn't have to make a living, but defending Eternia while learning how to rule it was hard work. Not to mention the juggling that came with keeping a secret identity.

It would be nice to appear in battle as Adam, at least once! That would appease the increasing rumors of his lack of courage. People was more forgiving when he was younger, but lately he had to put up with ill-intentioned remarks, praising the bravery and wit King Randor displayed in the battlefield years ago, in clear contrast to Adam. He knew it was too risky to take the place of He-Man just for the sake of his own vanity; still, it didn't stop him for wanting a more dignified public image.

Teela mistakenly took Adam's pensive look for tiredness.

"Oh, cheer up, sleepy boy!" She said, then kissed him quickly in the lips, and winked at him, "I'll meet you here tomorrow night."

This promise was enough to bring him back to life, "I can't hardly wait," he said and kissed her one more time.

In the end, Teela decided she wasn't going to give any excuses. She was Captain for all the right reasons and she could get away with being late once.

After the long meeting, a guard told her there was a messenger waiting for her with important news, who refused to deliver them to any other than Teela. She gave the order to let the messenger in her office and she could not have foreseen what happened next.

"Moons of Eternia! What are you doing here, Mallek?!"

"Not quite the reaction I was aiming for, but I'm really happy to see you at last."

After the regular greetings, she agreed to go with Mallek to a tavern near the river market. Whatever he wanted to say, it was best to hear away from gossipy soldiers.

All the way to the tavern, they talked about the academy times, and the friends they had in common. She couldn't shake off the feeling that Mallek wanted everyone to see that he was in Captain Teela's company. Her high rank uniform and her flaming auburn hair made her highly recognizable.

Even during daytime, the tavern was dark and noisy. They chose a table next to a small window and sat on the chunky wooden chairs.

Not long after their beverages were served, Mallek took a deep breath and said, "I'm here to renew the offering of my affections. All I ask for is an opportunity. You can't be unaware of how much I care for you."

Teela looked briefly at her hands over the table, thinking how to make things easier for Mallek, and finally decided for a direct answer.

"I'm sorry that you're in pain, but I've never played with your heart. I can't give you what you want from me, not now, not ever…"

"He's not who he says he is," said Mallek in a bitter tone.

Teela gave Mallek an inquisitive stare.

"I know there's someone in your life. I dealt the crystals to inquire after you."

Even since their years at Wisdom City, Mallek was very proficient in divinatory arts and crystal reading was one of his strengths.

"You dealt the crystals?" Teela's voice revealed her indignation, "Without my permission? Without my knowing?! That's trespassing, Mallek."

"I confess I do that sometimes, just to make sure you're in good health and happy. That's all. But this time I saw you're at risk and that's where I draw a line."

Teela clenched her jaw, fury firing from her eyes. Mallek knew he couldn't lie his way out of this, so he went the brutally honest road.

"I'm jealous and hurt because I know your interest in him is genuine, but that's not why I came here. This man is dangerous, Teela, you know nothing about him."

"You couldn't be more wrong about that," scoffed Teela. She wasn't sure what annoyed her the most, the doubts Mallek had about her judgement, or him questioning Adam's honor.

"I know he is a man of great power and I have my theories of who this mighty man is. He is surrounded by impenetrable mystery. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get through his enigma."

Mallek grew uptight as he talked. This baffled Teela, who went from anger to curiosity as Mallek continued.

"This man has powers beyond my comprehension, but I won't back out. I'd give anything, even my life, to keep you safe."

Clearly, Mallek thought she was with He-Man. Because Adam was indeed powerful, he was Crown Prince after all, but the way Mallek talked about the mystery man was better suited for a tyrant or an invincible warlock, and Adam was none of those things. Given that she was in the militia, and a famed warrior herself, it wasn't that surprising that Mallek had thought He-Man was the man for her. In fact, that would have been a more sensible choice, even she could see that.

"There's a lot he's not telling you. His power comes from an obscure secret and I foresee that this secret will harm you, that I can't allow."

"Right now I'm a little scared, but it's you who's making me afraid. This has to stop, I'm serious, Mallek."

She decided she would not tell Adam about this or Mallek could get into serious trouble. Adam knew about the obsession that had taken over Mallek after Teela ended the relationship.

On a brief visit home, Teela opened up to Adam about her confusion. She liked Mallek a lot, but she knew she wasn't in love with him. Her female friends kept telling her she was overreacting, so she was in need of a male perspective. Adam had been genuinely helpful and told her that she should go on with the relationship for as long as it made her happy. This made her realize she wasn't happy at all and gave her the courage she needed to be honest to Mallek.

Things were fine for a time, but then Mallek had gone hunter-like on her, following her every move. That was when Adam almost lost it. Once, Adam showed her a royal edict, ordering the banishment of Mallek from the Sorcery Faculty. "Just ask me to sign it, Teela, and it's done," Adam had said, with an authoritative demeanor she had never seen before. Luckily, her time at Wisdom City was over before the situation got any worse.

Teela stood up and gathered strength to make sure her words were clear to Mallek, "You must leave the city before the sun sets tomorrow. And as long as I'm Captain of the Royal Guard, you're not to enter the Royal Palace."

Mallek was in total distress, in the brink of tears.

"I will do whatever you want. But please, Teela, I beg you, think about what I've said."

Teela turned her back on Mallek and walked away from him, feeling jittery, since this was the first time she feared he might actually do something crazy. And she also felt unsettled by the fact that Mallek had never lied to her.


	12. Early stars

_Thank you for your awesome reviews! You really get me! Believe me, your kind words encourage me to carve some time out of busy workdays to keep writing. This chapter is also a favorite of mine… let me know what you think._

\+ o + o +

The evening was getting chilly while King Randor, Queen Marlena and Adam enjoyed some sun-grass infusion out in the Privy Gardens, right after their small family dinner. Queen Marlena insisted that the three of them shared simple meals from time to time to talk in private. Over the years, Randor had to admit these gatherings gave him some sense of normality among the madness of ruling Eternia.

King Randor wanted to read for a while so he kissed his wife and went to his library.

Adam leaned back on his chair and looked out to the early stars. His mind quickly fled towards Teela and the nights they'd been sharing for several weeks now. His devotion for her kept growing, which wasn´t a surprise to him. He wasn't sure if she felt so strongly about him, though she was very sweet to him and she genuinely enjoyed their time together –that much he could tell.

It was nice to be with her far from inquisitive stares, away from rigid protocol. Still, keeping it clandestine didn't do justice to what they shared.

Teela wasn't looking for the status or power that came along with pairing with the prince, something he had learned to dread. He knew she would be with him all the same if he had been an officer or the son of a merchant. What she wanted from him, was what he, as a man, could give. No title or dowry could compare to that.

"Is something the matter, Adam?" Queen Marlena interrupted his thoughts, "You've been in a very good mood lately, but also, how can I say it? You look troubled."

At first, Adam was hesitant to tell her what was on his mind, but at some point he would have to consult it with his parents, so this might be a good time to find out if they were going to support his choice or not. "I've developed a strong attachment to a particular woman. I believe it could turn into something important. And, in my case, my most private preferences become a matter of state."

"Are you considering to formally court her?"

When Adam said he was, Queen Marlena wanted to know the identity of the girl.

"Captain Teela," said Adam, nervous and expectant of what his mother would think.

Queen Marlena smiled at his son.

"You don't seem surprised," he said.

"I am not."

"Am I that transparent?" he was genuinely concerned, since he had been trying to hide the entire issue.

"Dear son, your partiality was known to me since you were very young. Then you two grew up and grew apart, and it seemed to fade away, but never entirely."

Adam looked at his mother, no detail could escape her, she had known all along.

"Do you think father will approve?"

"In the end, I don't believe you would let us dictate who you share your life with, but I'm happy that you care about our opinion. And, yes, I think he will approve. Of course, I'm biased. I have a special affinity with females in command."

"I bet you do, Lieutenant!" He was referring to the title she was known by back on Earth.

"I know you and your father don't always get along, but you are a lot more alike than you both care to admit," she said, laughing.

It was evident that something was still bothering Adam, so Queen Marlena looked at him attentively, until he was ready to share.

Adam sighed before saying, "I know she's not allured by the life in court, quite the contrary. She will only say yes if she really cares for me. But I don't want her to feel like she's giving up everything that matters to her. That would kill her spirit."

"I'm proud of you, son, for thinking this way. Becoming a royal consort is an enormous responsibility. It's a big change that will be hard on her. But her change of position can be prepared in advance, so when the time comes, people will be pleased to find out you've chosen her."

Adam was surprised by the strategic thinking of his mother. She said she was pleased that Adam was more thoughtful than Randor and herself had been as young sweethearts. "When your father announced our engagement, before even consulting it with the elders, it was quite a scandal. I was an alien and the king chose me over any other eternian! Can you imagine that?" for a brief moment, she looked gloomy. Adam knew very little about those times, but now he could fully understand his mother, "It was your aunt who came up with a plan to mend the situation. She was the first to offer her sympathy and help. I will never forget that."

Since Marlena was quite competent at planetary exploration and had a vast knowledge of flying vehicles, a new scientific program was developed, where she shared information that led to improvements in the flying technologies. This helped people trust her over the years.

As for Teela, she could be designated member of the Preservation and Defense Council. This title would grant her a rightful place in court, where she could gain experience in the ways of the royal household before the big announcement was made.

"Is this a commission she could keep when… if she becomes princess?" Adam wanted to know.

"It is possible, yes, I believe protocol allows it."

Adam felt happy, because there was a way for Teela to be his consort that would let her continue using her abilities to protect Eternia.

"But before we proceed," his mother said, "are you certain she reciprocates you?"

"I have strong reasons to believe she does."

The silly smile that appeared on her son's face, hinted Queen Marlena that the bond between Adam and Teela was already of an intimate nature, but she wasn't interested in finding out to what extent. Also, she learnt how deep in Adam was, and she could only hope Teela loved him back as much, or else she could break his heart beyond repair. She excused herself and warned him before leaving, "You still have to consult this with her."


	13. Out in the open

_This update took longer than usual, but this chapter had some writing challenges for me (talk about mood swings), and I wanted to present you my best effort. I like the result and hopefully you'll enjoy it too! Let me know! Again, thank you for your reviews, they're much appreciated._

\+ o + o +

Teela appeared at the secret entrance of the training room, but instead of her armor vest, she was wearing a woolen hood that covered her from shoulders to waist. It was knitted in dark green yarn that enhanced the color of her loosely braided hair. Adam told her he really liked seeing her in a more civilian attire, since the opportunity was so rare. She threw a similar garment into his hands, asking him to wear it, "You'll need it where we are going," she said, but refused to reveal their destination. Adam followed her to the wind rider right away and they flew into the night.

Soon, Adam discovered they were heading to the Evergreen forest. Teela wanted to be with him away from the palace, because she knew that with every meeting they had at the training room, the chances of getting caught were higher. Also, she felt that the palace was a constant reminder of their obligations to Eternia, his role as a prince and her responsibilities as captain of the guard. Here, in the forest, they could just be themselves.

They landed on a clear spot and only then Teela spoke of her plans. She asked Adam to help her set up a tent and start a campfire, something they hadn't done for many years. They were busy setting up camp for half an hour.

Teela said, "It's going to be like the old times."

"I'm hoping this is not like the old times," said Adam, implying the grown up activities that had never been part of their camping before.

Teela blushed a little at Adam's insinuation, and asked playfully, "Why would it be any different?"

"Your father isn't here to look after us, nor Captain Ariella," he was referring to his former bodyguard, who had taken care of him for many years until her retirement, before Teela took her place.

"She was a true inspiration for me," said Teela, "and she told the most amazing stories, remember?"

Adam agreed, "It's been several months since we last invited her to dine with us. I should pay her a visit."

Something came to Teela's mind, and she was hesitant, but she had to ask, and she did, barely audibly, "Did you use to disappear on her as well?"

He knew she was referring to the way he was nowhere to be found when danger appeared. There was an awkward silence between them. He knew this issue would come up eventually, but in all honesty, he kept putting off dealing with it as much as he could.

Adam watched the dancing flames, with a blank look on his face, "No, I didn't," he frowned and said, "I don't have a good explanation for it."

"So you offer none," Teela kept her composure, but her voice revealed a degree of sadness, only noticeable to those who knew her well.

"No. Not for the time being," he said, his face still unreadable.

Teela felt an oppression in her chest. It was true that she was constantly bothering Adam for an explanation to his strange behavior, but she usually found his evasive answers carefree and a bit dismissive at most. She had never before felt this was so serious, and was a taken aback by the discovery that Adam was actually keeping something important from her. She hadn't expected that to be true.

Adam wasn't prepared to open up about the Power of Grayskull, but he also knew his silence was hurting Teela, and he didn't want to leave things like that.

"Teela, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"I'm sure once you know, you will understand a lot of things, even why I'm so reluctant to talk about it. It's nothing bad, only… complicated. I will tell you everything, I just don't feel ready to share right now," Adam took Teela's hand and placed it over his heart, "I want to, I will, I promise," he kissed her forehead and heard her sigh. Then he looked at her and said, "I know I'm asking a lot, but, can we not talk about it right now and just enjoy the fantastic night you've arranged for us?"

Teela didn't want to change the subject, but Adam seemed truly uncomfortable with it and he had promised to explain. She knew he would keep his word, so she softened her expression and said, "Fair enough."

They spent a long time in silence. Adam rearranged some of the stones around the fire and Teela went to the wind rider to get something to eat. When she came back she handed Adam a wrapped package. He unfolded the waxed paper with enthusiasm, "Stuffed bread? Teela, where did you find this?!"

It had been a very long time since he had that stuffed bread, the kind they usually brought to their camping trips. She had bought it in that same old bakery near the market. Teela's piece was stuffed with veggies and Adam's was overflowing with spiced cheese, his favorite. He had an expression of pure joy while he chomped on his bread.

Adam paused and asked Teela, "Do you want a bite?"

"Yes, that looks delicious," she answered, but instead of having a piece of bread, she brought her teeth to Adam's biceps.

Adam cried, "You bit me! For real!" unable to believe Teela's actions.

Teela faked a completely innocent face, and said, "If you want to file a complaint, you should go to my superior. That would be, let me see… the Man-At-Arms," she heard Adam gasp and continued to tease him even further, "Or you can go to his superior, the king."

Adam blinked rapidly, speechless at the alternatives Teela was offering. His evident inability to protest amused Teela, who said with a triumphant tone, "I did't think so."

He uttered, "You… you…"

"I… I… what?" defied Teela, grinning.

"You're unbelievable!" he finally said, drawing her closer with his strong arms. They both started to laugh.

"I say we go to the tent right now," said Adam, and it sounded more like a plead than anything else.

"Don't you want to finish your stuffed bread?"

"Oh, trust me, that can wait."

He said this with a seductive voice and Teela felt her body instantly yearn for his. Not another word had to be said.

He took off his boots and helped Teela with hers before getting into the tent.

There, they undressed one another eagerly. Stripped from titles and ranks as well as from clothes, they could let themselves be nothing but lovers.

The darkness inside the tent prevented them from seeing each other, so they had to rely on their other senses.

Teela felt his warm hands travel all over her body, and matched his actions. She adored the taste of his skin, something that showed when she kissed his neck. This time, without a doubt, that would leave a mark.

The first time they had made love, it was difficult to imagine anything better. But now that they had been learning how to please each other and the subtle actions that made the difference, their encounters were even more gratifying and intense.

Adam was laying on his back and Teela was straddling his hips with her legs. The forest was so vast, they didn't have to worry about someone noticing them, and that proved liberating. He was captivated by her unrestrained moaning, now that she didn't feel the need to hide her fervor.

He felt her legs tighten around him, her tremors were contagious and he had to surrender to the moment because no control was possible beyond that point.


	14. It's time

Later that night, Teela and Adam were sitting next to the campfire, cuddled under the same blanket, finally having something to eat. It was a peaceful moment, and the only sounds were the crackling fire and the distant hoot of an owl.

Adam grinned and Teela wanted to know what was on his mind.

He said, "I was thinking that if we had been here unsupervised before, you know, when we were teens… I know we wouldn't have gone this far, but I must certainly would have tried to kiss you."

"In a way, I'm happy that you didn't," she said, looking down to the ground.

"Really? Why?"

She lifted her head to answer.

"Adam, back then I was in complete denial. I would have been so confused and scared by the situation, I would have rejected you. Rather harshly, I'm afraid. And we wouldn't be here tonight… and I can't stand that idea."

She exhaled and her shoulders slumped as she realized how close they had been to passing up their chance to be together. For an instant, another thought crossed her mind, that being romantically involved with Adam could somehow cause her harm, as she had been told. She refused to believe it, but there was that other thing that happened to be true. Those were gloomy thoughts and she fought them out of her mind. She then turned her face to kiss Adam in the cheek. That was when she noticed…

"Moons of Eternia! Adam, I left a mark on your neck!" She pressed her palm to her cheek, looking truly mortified, "It's really red, and I'm sure that's going to turn purple!"

"Where?" He asked, trying to find the sore spot by touching lightly with his fingers.

She started combing his hair with her fingers, "If you keep your hair down, covering your ear, we should be good. Oh, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Teela," he said, laughing, "It's going to be a nice reminder of this beautiful night." All of a sudden, Adam's face turned serious, "I believe it's time to stop hiding. I… I've been considering to court you, officially, that is. Of course, if you agree."

Teela didn't answer. She was unsure of what exactly that would mean for her, for both of them. Maybe it was the other way around, she knew their relationship would be under constant scrutiny.

"Didn't you think it would come to this at some point?" He was a little upset that she hadn't at least considered the possibility.

"To be honest, I haven't done much thinking lately…" She was telling the truth. She hadn't let herself think too much about what was going on between them, otherwise, she would have probably run away. Adam thought that Teela was the strongest woman he knew, yet, in matters of the heart, she was as brave as Cringer.

"I wish you'd talk to me", said Adam. Teela looked at him, so he continued, "You know what I mean, about the important things."

Hiding her concerns was something she had learnt at a very young age. Whenever she cried or hurt herself, her father went crazy worried because of it, and he only calmed down when she reassured him that all was good.

But now, she didn't want to leave Adam in the dark. She gathered courage and told him, "I know that courting the crown prince is a great honor, but I don't know if I can manage that much pressure."

"I didn't know the idea was so… unthinkable to you."

Adam looked a bit pale and Teela knew she had failed to explain herself, so she cupped his jaw in her hand and said, "So far I've had you only for me, I didn't have to care about what other people think of us being together, and making our bond known to the public would change that forever."

"I wouldn't change. Have a little faith in us."

Teela had a difficult time putting into words what was troubling her. She looked up to the stars as if waiting for an answer, then looked back at him and said, "Adam, if perfection is expected from princesses and ladies, can you imagine what people will expect from me?" She touched one of the white flowers that were growing close to them, "I'm nothing close to a delicate flower. Oh, no. I have a long list of broken noses to my name. I'm opinionated, impulsive and I even have scars from battle!"

"And those are some of the reasons why I love you," was Adam's answer.

Teela was unprepared to hear those words as her wide open eyes revealed. Adam turned his body to face her directly and told her, "Perhaps I should have started there. I assumed you knew. This is the first time I say it openly, but it's true; it's been true for a long time. I love you, Teela."

She knew, of course she did. It was impossible to ignore how kind he was to her, always. But hearing it for the first time had a powerful effect on her she couldn't anticipate. It opened her heart completely, and all the sweet things she felt for Adam became present at once. It was overwhelming. She couldn't repress her emotions, she bit her lip as tears rolled profusely down her cheeks.

This was the last thing Adam expected and it made him uneasy. What was he supposed to do?

Then she threw her arms around Adam's torso and hid her face in his chest, "Oh, Adam, I love you, I love you so much!"

Adam held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Teela calmed down in the warmth of his embrace. She realized she had to pay closer attention to her feelings and voice them, before they became time bombs.

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she said to Adam, "I know I keep things to myself all too often, and it's difficult to communicate with me, and maybe that has hurt you in the past, but please, know that I love you beyond what words can express."

Adam tightened his embrace, his heart bursting with love. He knew the path ahead of them wouldn't be easy, but knowing that she loved him back, made him feel stronger. As strong as…

"Teela, I don't know where to begin," there was never going to be a perfect moment to tell her, but he didn't want to keep it from her any longer, "There's something really important you should know about Castle Grayskull…"

Then it happened.

The transmitter on the wind rider started beeping loudly, calling all units in for an emergency.

\+ o + o +

 _Writing this chapter made me really happy. Can you believe it took them this long to truly open up? Maybe it's not how we usually tell their story, but I'm just exploring another path to their love. I would really like to know your opinion!_


	15. Parting

Teela and Adam arrived at the Audience Hall as fast as they could. Adam barely remembered to take off the hood Teela had given to him, that was very much like the one she was wearing, right before entering the Hall. Only the Queen seemed to notice the two of them were fully dressed in the middle of the night, while the rest of the nobility was still in their sleeping garments and Man-At-Arms had evidently put on his uniform in a hurry. She didn't say a word about it, though.

Man-At-Arms was explaining the situation to the king and the Council. Skeletor had attacked the Red Dam. So far the structure was resisting, but the guardsmen were calling for help, and some of the villages had to be evacuated. If the Red Dam was destroyed, so would be the energy plant that supplied the City of Eternos, leaving it weak in case of an attack.

"I believe that's their main objective," noted King Randor, "if they succeed in cutting out the energy of Eternos, our citizens will face great peril."

Man-At-Arms urged to set up an energy back-up system in the city, while he led the defense of the Red Dam.

"I will go with you, father," Teela insisted.

Duncan accepted her help and then added, "My king, may I strongly advise that you, your family and the heads of state stay at Eternos. Prince Adam and Ram-Man could help setting up alternate energy generators. I'll see that He-Man joins us at the Silverbird Post."

"Is there something else the royal family can do to help, Duncan?" said King Randor giving a quick glance at Adam, as if waiting for his son to step forward, which didn't happen.

Teela turned her face towards Adam, expecting him to live up to be the man she knew he was.

Adam was facing to the front, expressionless, silent. Inside, he was awfully distressed because he couldn't volunteer to assist the battle. Again, it would be the hero of Grayskull who would take the credit.

Queen Marlena held Adam's hand as a gesture to show him her support when Teela and the other officials left the room. This alleviated his heart to some degree. At least his mother had a small idea of how miserable he was.

As Teela was packing for the trip, she pondered about how different her life was from Adam's. Here she was, preparing for battle. No one was surprised that she was leaving; no one made a fuss or feared that she wasn't capable of defending Eternia. As for Adam, everyone treated him like a glass figurine and he didn't do much to change that.

As friends, those differences were irrelevant, but being lovers, they were like a sky-high wall between them.

Adam went to watch Man-At-Arms and Teela depart along with the troops. Words were failing Adam as he said good bye to Teela.

"I'll see that He-Man is there to receive you and help you."

Adam could read the disappointment in Teela's face and it stung like a dagger to his side.

Duncan raised a brow when he saw Adam kiss Teela's hand, something the prince usually left only for formal occasions. What really surprised him was Teela's response. She didn't tease him about it, she closed her eyes for an instant and then just briefly bowed her head in acceptance to the gesture.

Man-at-arms also noticed how quiet Teela was on their way to Silverbird Post. She wasn't usually chatty, but all he had been able to get from her were monosyllabic answers. So he asked her directly what worried her so much.

She had to relieve her heart and her father was the person she trusted the most, "I think about some of the friends we left behind at Eternos. I hope they're not too exposed to danger."

He knew right away she was really talking about Adam, since she usually worried about him a lot, but decided not to point it out, "You mean the royal family?"

She nodded.

"My dear," said Duncan, "I assure you they are not defenseless at all. Don't let their elegant manners deceit you, they are all well trained warriors."

"I find that hard to believe," she answered in a pessimistic tone.

"They are public figures, Teela. They have to stay away from danger for the sake of the people, it is not lack of courage. Don't you understand?"

Teela looked confused.

Duncan tried to explain as best as he could, "They represent something bigger than themselves, they represent the strength of Eternia. That's why people look up to them. Without the king, and his family, and the Council of Elders, the Royal Palace is just an empty building."

"I never saw it that way…"

"You know firsthand that Queen Marlena is an outstanding pilot. I've fought shoulder to shoulder with King Randor, there are few people as skilled as him," that didn't seem to comfort her, so he continued, "And, yes, even Adam, I would trust him with my life."

That was a far reach, but her father seemed completely serious, and that made her feel better.

\+ o + o +

 _Remember I told you they had to solve some issues if they wanted to stay together? Well, there you have it! Secrets between lovers are seldom a good idea, and it starts to show. What are your thoughts on this chapter?_


	16. Blast

_Thank you for your reviews and for staying with me all these chapters! The stats show you're still interested, but reading your thoughts on it is really rewarding._ _Even if you read this story long after I finish it, I'm still interested in your opinion_. _*A lot* happens in this chapter…_

 _\+ o + o +_

Duncan and Teela entered the observation room at Silverbird Post, where He-Man and Mekaneck were waiting for them. Some maps were displayed over a central table. The room was sound proofed, but every now and then, some lightings form the battle outside were visible through the windows.

He-Man saw Teela and offered her a warm smile. It took all his willpower not to hold her in his arms and tell her how happy he was to reunite with her. He was really drained by the layers upon layers concealing his true nature. He was not a cowardly prince, he was not a hero without romantic aspirations, and he didn't want to hide his love for Teela anymore.

Teela sat down next to He-Man, and without even noticing it, he pulled closer to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it lightly down her back. It was meant to be a simple friendly gesture, but it turned out really awkward, because it was subconsciously charged with a degree of intimacy only He-Man knew they shared. Teela had a sudden arousal. She shuddered as an intense desire for He-Man grappled her form the inside.

She dashed out the room without an explanation, in total commotion. She found a dark storage room and locked herself in. How could she hold such lustful feelings for a man, right after she had openly declared her love for another? She couldn't repress the tears, she felt so guilty because she couldn't understand what had just happened.

The most puzzling part was that she had never felt so strongly about He-Man, at all. She admired him greatly, she found him handsome and likable, but that was as far as it went.

Maybe it was just another sign that she and Adam did not belong together. This though made her feel a deep sorrow. She had cried far more since the whole business with Adam started, than in the ten years prior, and it was getting tiresome.

Teela wiped off the tears and recomposed as best as she could. Eternia was in need of her and she didn't plan to fail her duty.

"Something got in my eye," was the blunt excuse she gave when she joined the meeting again.

He-Man looked at her, worried, but didn't say a word.

It was decided that Mekaneck and Man-At-Arms would lead the troops to confront Skeletor's armed forces, while Teela and He-Man neutralized the Mega-drill that Skeletor was operating from afar to damage the dam.

He-Man and Teela drove the Attack-Track around the lake, but the last part they had to walk to reach the Mega-drill, carrying explosives, without being noticed.

On their way, He-Man could see that Teela was restless. She was not watchful of the surroundings like she usually was, in fact, she stumbled and almost fell a couple of times.

He gave her an inquiring gaze after the second time.

"I have a lot going on in my mind right now," she explained, "But I'll pay more attention."

He wanted to say something to comfort her, to let her know how loved she was, but all he could come up with was, "Prince Adam wanted to make sure I'd do my best to keep you safe."

"I see Adam trusts others with sensitive matters."

He-Man took a long pause before adding, "It is for the best interest of the kingdom that he stays at Eternos."

"So I keep hearing," said Teela without sarcasm. She had no reason to doubt Duncan or He-Man, but it was so difficult to understand why everyone, herself included, was so protective of Adam.

"If it was the best way to help his country, he would gladly take my place, I can attest to that," he desperately wanted to tell her his secret and put an end to this misery. But right now it was very dangerous to unveil something of that magnitude, since she was already distressed. He decided that as soon as Adam could meet her again, he would reveal his true identity.

Right after they placed the explosives on the Mega-drill, they ran into a nearby cave, to protect themselves from the debris that would blow up in a matter of seconds.

"Watch out!" warned He-Man, when his boot touched a dart-flower by accident, and its poisonous splinters flew right by him, nearly reaching one of his legs.

Carefully, they found a spot from which they could watch the explosion and be safe from it at the same time. He-Man asked Teela to stay behind him, while they waited.

He-Man's hair was partially blocking his view, so he shoved it away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. From where she was standing, Teela could see the unmistakable purple mark on his neck, the same she had left on Adam not long ago, a sign that was a testimony of their most intimate moments. She looked closer, it was the exact same mark in the same spot. That could not be, but it was. The swirl of implications made her dizzy.

"Adam?!" she asked, unable to believe her eyes.

"Yes?"

Only after he had answered, he realized he was there as He-Man. He looked back to find the terrified face of Teela.

She took a step backwards, holding her breath, her body language revealed her feverish state of mind.

"I… I'll explain…" he was unable to finish the sentence, interrupted by the huge blast.

In the confusion of the moment, jolted by the explosion, Teela unintendedly stepped on a dart-flower. The plant violently released its splinters, puncturing Teela's thigh. She fell on her knees with a horrible cry, He-Man rushed to her side to help her, but the pain was so intense she fainted in his arms.

\+ o + o +

 _Some of you had been wondering what would be Teela's reaction… now that you know, what do you think about this chapter? We don't know what she'll say later, but still…_


	17. Elixirs and Alchemy

_I want to take a moment and sincerely thank_ _ **hooked, Lanafalcon, TeelanaFalcao, alphalover, AdTeeFan, Timothyblack0412, AkyraSam, _joe. bell._ 58118, nico2883**_ ** _, aznhoney2300, CHIGLRTP, Anzera Fitzroy, pocaru_** _and many_ _ **Guests**_ _for your continued support and feedback. The fanfiction writing experience wouldn't be the same without you!_

 _And now, back to the story..._

 _\+ o + o +_

Horror took over He-Man when Teela collapsed before his eyes. He carefully removed the splinters from her flesh, then he tore one of Teela's cuffs to use it as a bandage that he tightened around her leg to prevent the poison form spreading faster.

As he carried her in his arms out of the cave, he didn't care about the Mega-drill or the Red Dam, the only thing in his mind was making sure Teela would get well. Only a few hours later, when he had time for reasoning, he could see how dangerous this mindset could be, for himself, for those he loved, for Eternia…

How she had discovered him, he wasn't sure, but this was not the way he wanted her to know, he had tried to tell her in the woods, he had imagined a long conversation where she could ask anything she wanted and he would share his secret with the woman he loved.

He ran to the Attack-Track, and then drove as fast as the vehicle could manage to the nearest town, which was deserted now because of the battle and the attack on the Red Dam.

Long minutes that seemed like hours passed before he could get to Sila Town, where he could find a qualified healer. Madars, the local physician, lived in a rural home, right next to the dispensary where he had his practice. It was a small place, but very clean and well stocked.

Only after he made sure Teela was properly taken care of, He-Man dared to call Man-At-Arms.

Teela opened her eyes to see He-Man standing on a corner of the room. As soon as he saw her regain consciousness, he ran to her side.

"Teela, are you all right?"

His wrinkled brow showed he was worried beyond his own strength. He had dark circles under his eyes, revealing he hadn't slept at all in two days.

Teela felt a sharp pain in her thigh and a muscle cramp that ran down her right leg. He-Man urged her not to move.

"What happened?" she said, too confused and weak to lift her head.

"You stepped on a dart-flower," He-Man answered, holding Teela's hand in his.

Man-At-Arms and Madars entered the room. The old medicine man looked relieved now that Teela was awake.

"Please leave the room, gentlemen. I need to examine my patient," firmly asked Madars, and they obeyed.

Duncan and He-Man spent several minutes in silence, but He-Man was fretful, moving from one side to the other, sitting down, standing up, not knowing what to do with himself.

A muted cry came from the room, showing that Teela was suffering due to the examination, and He-Man turned around to get in, but Duncan grabbed him from an arm and stopped him, "Let him do his job."

He-Man looked into the worried eyes of his friend, Duncan was also overwhelmed with concern for Teela's health, yet, he managed to reason that the worst thing they could do was to burden the physician with their apprehension in such a difficult moment. They had to be patient.

Not long afterwards, Madars came out of the room, "She's progressing well," he said to Duncan and He-Man.

"Can I see her now?" He-Man asked immediately, without any regard of what the other two men would think. Only because Duncan was in such a state of worry, he didn't find He-Man's impatience suspicious.

But the healer looked at him attentively, the champion of Eternia was evidently in love with Teela. So he used a calming expression when he answered, "I've given her an elixir to keep her asleep and her body in latency. This will keep the remaining poison under control."

"Is she not out of danger?" were Duncan's fearful words.

"She is a strong and healthy young woman. Her life is not threatened," Madars answered.

"But…?" He-Man guessed Madars hadn't told them everything.

"But we need more antidote as soon as we can get ahold of it. Otherwise, the full functionality of her leg might be compromised. If we don't get more antidote on time, her right leg could stay weaker than the left, permanently."

"Permanently?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That means that she would walk with a slight limp and that running, for example, would be difficult for her. I understand her career is physically demanding."

He-Man's chest sunk as he let the air out of his lungs with despair. That prospect would be extremely hard on someone like Teela.

"As I've said, she's stronger than the average woman her age and we're talking the worst case scenario, but I refuse to take that risk," the healer explained that he usually had plenty of antidote, but earlier that year, he had two cases of dart-flower poisoning. The antidote was made from Goldenbloom, a rare bush that only grew near Artana, the small village that prospered on the valley of the Stone Mountain, but it had to be picked up very carefully, or its essence would be ruined, "Only someone proficient in alchemy can pick it up and brew the healing tincture the right way. I could go, but I wouldn't want to leave Teela unsupervised."

"We can ask the Sorceress!" Duncan suggested.

He-Man denied with his head, "It's too dangerous a trip for her, so far away from Castle Grayskull…" he pressed his temples between his fingers and thumb, and inhaled so deeply, his nostrils expanded for a brief moment. Then, he looked at Teela's father. What he was about to say were the last words he'd ever thought would come out of his mouth.

"Duncan, we have to contact Mallek."

\+ o + o +

 _You didn't think I forgot about our friend Mallek, did you?_

 _Also, I promise things will soon improve for dearest Adam._


	18. Prescience

He-Man repeated to himself that asking Mallek for help was the most sensible thing to do, but it didn't make the idea of meeting him any less grim. Mallek lived right where the Goldenbloom was found, and was a reputed alchemist. It was the fastest way to get the antidote for Teela, and even he had to admit Mallek would do his best to help her.

After Duncan ended the communication with Mallek, he looked confused, so He-Man asked him if there was any problem.

"He said he had warned her about something like this happening, but that he was relieved to help mend what he had foreseen."

He-Man didn't answer, but he frowned as he thought about those cryptic words. If Mallek had foreseen this, did it mean he knew about Teela and Adam, too?

Mallek arrived closed to dawn. He had worked on the healing potion as soon as Duncan called him, and then travelled all night. He handed the potion to Madars and asked the healer if he could witness when the antidote was administered to his dearest friend. Madars didn't like the idea, but since the wizard had worked so hard to help Teela, he finally accepted.

Mallek bowed to Teela's father, then gave He-Man a resentful gaze, before following the healer to the room where Teela was.

After a long hour, Madars came from the room with a satisfied smile in his face. Everything looked well with his patient. Mallek had asked to talk with Teela in private, so Madars left them alone.

He-Man found this intrusive and impolite, considering Teela's father should have preference over the rest to see her first. Of course, it didn't help knowing that Mallek was fixated with Teela.

When Mallek finally appeared at the door, Duncan thanked him for the service he had paid to his daughter and the two men shook hands. Right afterwards, Duncan rushed to see Teela.

Mallek was about to leave, but then, noticing He-Man was there alone, he turned around and told him, "Should I congratulate the Defender of Grayskull for winning Teela's heart?"

He-Man studied his own words before answering, "You are right and wrong at the same time, Mallek. You're right because my regard for Teela is as deep as you have imagined. And you are wrong because she didn't fall for the warrior."

He-Man's lips curled into a bitter smile, when he noticed how good he was at half-truth telling, after years of practice.

Mallek's face changed from resentment to confusion, "Is she in love with another man?"

"And this man loves her more than his own life, and has loved her for many years, before she met you or 'the Defender of Grayskull', as you call me. I take comfort in that knowledge when I think of her choice."

Mallek observed He-Man's face, and something close to empathy showed in the tone of his voice, "So you understand how devastated I am and maybe even feel the same way."

He-Man couldn't accept this solidarity with a clean conscience. He had to be honest and also acknowledge the depth of Mallek's pain, "I can't presume that, only you know your burden. But I can imagine, being with a woman like her and then not, must be very hard, for any man."

Mallek, puzzled, said, "If it's not you, then, who? There are few men on Eternia who would fit my prescience, and I don't perceive him as an older man."

"He is not," He-Man offered as a clue.

Mallek examined his own thoughts, gathering facts and sorting out possibilities. His eyes opened wide with surprise when he arrived at a conclusion, "What I sense is not strength or magic… it is ruling power, isn't it?!"

He-Man's silence served as the most emphatic confirmation to Mallek's findings.

"But, that clouding force that surrounds him…" Mallek uttered, "I don't understand…"

He-Man swallowed. Mallek was a clever man, and very well in the way of becoming a great mage, so if he kept investigating further, he might stumble upon the truth.

Luckily, Mallek found another answer for himself and said, "Of course! The Ancients protect the heir! Now it makes sense," He was lost in his own thoughts for a while, then he smiled with melancholy, "Ever since I met Teela, her features revealed her destiny was bright, I just never thought it would be so great. An entire planet to her feet! By comparison, what I can offer must seem so little."

"You know her, Mallek, you know that's not how she measures the relevance of people," it was very difficult for He-Man to find the words that were true to Teela's nature, and at the same time not to give Mallek hope, "You have been very important in her life, I'm certain. But, from now on, that should suffice."

Mallek, who never needed much encouragement to pursue Teela, said, "I hope I can still be of service to her."

This was the most trying moment for He-Man, when he finally knew the limit of his patience. It took the diplomacy training of a lifetime to stop him from lashing out at Mallek.

"Do you doubt that she will be well taken care of?" said He-Man, trying not to sound too challenging.

Forced to express an indirect opinion on the royal family, Mallek replied, "Of course not."

He-Man's face relaxed, "I honestly believe you should stop watching over her future and start building your own. It's time."

Their gazes met. Mallek sighed, admitting the truth in He-Man's advice.

"There's wisdom in your words, warrior," Mallek then offered his hand to say goodbye, and He-Man accepted the gesture.

 _\+ o + o +_

 _Well, this wasn't easy for our hero! What do you think about how he handled things? –remember that I love getting reviews ;) :D_

 _*Side note: I'm thinking about a prequel to Early Stars, about the whole business with Ileena, how, when and why it happened. And how it actually brought Adam and Teela closer. Scenes and dialogues keep popping into my mind, so I might give it a try… would you want to read that?_


	19. Champion

_Finally, another chapter!_

 _Just so you know, I did not abandon the story, but the muse sort of went on vacation because I had an incredibly busy time last month. It took me a while to find the right pace for this chapter, because it is an important one ;-) I really hope you enjoy it! (I'm already working on the next one, so you won't have to wait much longer)_

\+ o + o +

Duncan sat next to Teela's bed and caressed her cheek, "How are you doing, my dear?"

"I'll be fine… soon enough," she replied with a tiresome expression. She was still in pain and the recovery would take time. She was low spirited after she found out that it would take at least a month before she could resume her duties.

Teela felt soothed by her father's presence and she wanted to know what had happened while she was unconscious.

"Skeletor was taken by surprise when the Mega-drill exploded," Man-at-Arms answered, "Without his major weapon, he soon ordered retreat."

The defense of the Red Dam had been a success, and many lives were spared thanks to the risky mission He-Man and Teela had accomplished. After the incident with the dart-flower, He-Man had brought her to Sila Town to find help.

Teela started to remember what she had discovered at the cave. To be true, Teela was ashamed that something of an emotional origin had thrown her off her senses like that. Had she not been involved with Adam, none of this would have happened.

"So… that was it!" she said to herself, when she finally understood why Mallek had insisted that being with the mystery man was dangerous to her.

His father asked what she was talking about.

"I think I saw something… I find hard to believe."

"What is it, dear?"

"I need to ask He-Man about it, hopefully he can confirm this. Is he still around?"

"He hasn't left your side for three days," said Duncan, grateful for the way He-Man had taken care of his daughter, despite the many excuses he had to come up with to justify Prince Adam's absence from Palace. Surprisingly, the Queen had helped by asking Adam to make sure all the villages were back to normal before he left the lake area.

"Can you call him, please?" Teela insisted, with a hint of anxiety that worried her father.

"Are you sure it can't wait? You look tired my dear, I think is best for you to get some sleep and talk with him afterwards."

"Please, father," Teela's voice showed some urgency, so he agreed.

Duncan had the suspicion that the secret was out, and in that case, it was better if He-Man could explain himself. Duncan went to search for him.

When He-Man entered the room, Teela examined his face, his expression was exactly the same as Adam's. He had a crooked smile and he looked at her with all the love she had seen on Adam's eyes. She cupped her cheek in her hand and shook her head, "It is true, then."

He sat down beside her and held her hand.

"How is this possible?" she wanted to know.

He told her about how he had been given the Sword of Power and the strong reasons he had to keep his true identity hidden.

"You must have felt so lonely," she said.

He nodded, "It's been hard from the beginning, but lately, keeping it from you… it was unbearable," his eyes turned watery while he continued, "I was going to tell you, I really was and…"

She stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. She pulled his head to her shoulder and they remained in silence for a long while.

Then he broke the silence, "I dare to hope this won't make you change your mind about us, but I would understand if it did."

"What are you talking about?!" Teela made sure they were eye to eye, "Yes, this is shocking and yes, I'm a little scared right now, but I'm also saddened by the way I've judged you over the years. Only now I'm beginning to understand just how devoted you are to Eternia. My respect for you, as a future ruler and as a man, has grown immensely."

"Your words are a soothing balm to me, Teela."

Then, to lighten up the mood, Teela confessed, "When we met at Silverbird Post something disturbing happened to me… I was suddenly filled with lust for you. Do you have any idea how confusing that was?!"

He-Man apologized as best as he could and she joked that now she had two beaus for the price of one.

"But… Teela, how did you know it was me?"

"Oh, about that…" she blushed deeply, "That night in the woods, I left an unmistakable sign on your neck."

He-Man instinctively touched his neck, "Really?"

"Really."

"So the Power of Grayskull can make me taller and stronger, but apparently, it won't cover for more mundane activities…" he said smiling seductively at Teela.

He approached to kiss her, but as soon as their lips touched, she chuckled and turned her face away.

"Is everything all right?" He-Man asked, confused.

She smiled and assured him everything was fine, then she added, "Since you made your first appearance as He-Man, you were the only man I was willing to admit I found tempting. But now… I can only see myself with Adam."

He-Man was beaming with joy.

"So, Adam won!" He held his arms up, as if declaring a champion in front of an imaginary audience; that gesture made the hefty man look absurd, and Teela couldn't help breaking into laughter.

"Would you mind, He-Man?", she said, faking impatience.

"Fine. Close your eyes, turning into Adam is not as dazzling as the other way around."

She did, and a few moments later, Adam was there to meet her.


	20. Recovery

For her recovery, Teela's residence was moved to the Turquoise Wing of the palace, not far from the royal family's chambers. This honor was customary for those officials that were in direct service to the royals, when they were injured on duty, to grant them the best care available. Man-At-Arms had been in this situation some years ago, so no one gave it much thought.

Since this area of the palace was more private than the rest, Adam could visit Teela often and spend time with her, away from nosy courtiers. This alone was a huge relief for the young couple.

Twenty one days had passed since the incident in the cave. Right after breakfast, Adam went in the search of Teela, to help her get to the Privy Gardens. He carried her in his arms for the most part, and then Teela insisted to walk the last steps on her own. Needing assistance to walk was a humbling experience for her, and at the same time, she felt grateful for all the people who loved her and helped her in this time of need.

Teela held the skirt of her flowy white dress with one hand and used the other to steady herself before sitting on a bench, then invited Adam to sit next to her. The view was beautiful, they could see the gardens, the rooftops of the lower parts of the palace, and, beneath, the city of Eternos.

"You're so quiet this morning, Adam, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Adam looked at her and smiled shyly, "Nothing of consequence…"

"You can talk to me," Teela insisted. A barely noticeable blush appeared on Adam's cheeks, but he didn't give her an answer right away, so she lifted an eyebrow, filled with curiosity.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck and finally started to explain, "I… I'm trying to find a subtle way to say this… Teela, I long for your body, I want to pay you a visit tonight; it's been a while."

"Yes, it has," she said looking away, blinking rapidly due to his unusual forwardness.

Adam touched her chin and gently moved her face towards him so they were eye to eye again, and said, "Look, if you don't feel well enough just yet, I still want to hold you close, and sleep right next to you. I really miss that."

Teela loved how Adam could be so bold and sweet at a time, and if she had to be honest, that same topic had crossed her mind a couple of times in the last few days, "Here's the thing, Adam… I do feel well enough."

An enormous, instant smile appeared on both their faces, turning Adam's mood festive.

"I can tell you're feeling a lot better, how else would you let me sneak into your bed?" He said.

"Adam!" Teela protested, instinctively looking in every direction to make sure no one had heard him, which was unlikely, given that they were alone at the Privy Gardens.

The shy response of Teela, made Adam laugh heartily, then he said, "What can I say, I thought after a while I would calm down, but that's not happening."

"And you thought this based on your experience?" She challenged.

"Yes, based on my experience…" He admitted, there was no point in denying that he had some history, but there was no reason for her to feel jealous or insecure about it, "Teela, if anything, my past only makes me appreciate you more. And let's not forget, very recently, I had a close encounter with your past, too."

Teela gasped, recognizing she had been trapped by her own words, "Right… how did that go?"

"Not as bad as I'd thought," he replied, shrugging, "When I last saw Mallek, he was disappointed, but also very calm, so unlike him. What did you say to him?"

"He is a good man," she started. Adam nodded in sincere agreement as Teela continued, "I thanked him for his unwavering loyalty to me, and I told him that I had to set him free, because my heart was already given to someone else, for good," her gaze locked on the clouds for a moment, as she opened her heart to Adam, "It's true. I might not have a lot of experience in that realm, but I can tell my love for you is not the kind that fades, ever. Regardless that I don't know what life has in store for us."

Adam took her hand in his and said, "Oh, but you do! You can't be mistaken about how I want things to go for us. I know you want the same, even if there are many valid reasons why it might feel a little daunting."

This made Teela smile before saying, "You're right. But, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?"

"Teela, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Can you, in all honesty, say that I'm rushing things?"

"Well, if you put it that way… Adam, I've told you before, but I want to be very clear. I wasn't always aware of it, but I've loved you all my life."

"See? We certainly took our time! Don't worry; I'm not planning on anything sudden. I want you to feel happy and comfortable about it. In fact, my mother came up with a nice idea, and I hope you approve."

"Your mother?! Does she know about… us?" She got really startled by the discovery.

"Well, not everything, clearly… she does know that I want us to court and how serious I am about you. And, before you start fretting about it, she's delighted."

She felt relieved for a moment, until another thought came to her mind, "Does the king…?"

Adam hadn't thought about it, but the answer was obvious, "I'm pretty sure he knows by now, they tell each other everything. And… if not before, with all that's been going on these days and how I've been around you, I think your father must have added two plus two already."

It was true that during her recovery they hadn't been as cautious to hide their feelings for each other, and maybe it was good thing, Teela thought. She hand't expected it, but she was happy that the people she loved the most already knew, "I think it's time we actually tell them, don't you agree, Adam?"

Adam suddenly realized there was someone who had been kept in the dark all along, "Wait until Adora hears about it… my sister predicted this would happen."

"Your _what_?!" Teela squeaked, lifting both eyebrows.

"Oh, Teela, we sure have a lot of catching up to do!"

\+ o + o +

 _Please, please let me know if you like this chapter. It's really nice to hear from you._

 _As you see, this story is wrapping up... but I'm happy to say that the prequel is taking shape, it's been keeping me busy, so hopefully you'll hear about it soon._


	21. Identity

Six months into her secret engagement to Adam, Teela had undergone many changes, and she knew these were just the start. She was so thankful for the constant support and guidance she had received from the queen.

At first, she had felt undeserving of her appointment as a member of the Preservation and Defense Council, but as her father said, she passed all the tests to join that select group, and she had done so with outstanding results. In a very short time, her wit and strategic thinking earned her the informal title as "the Ruby of the Council". So when the official courting was announced to the public a few months later, the people of Eternia praised their beloved prince's wise choice.

All of a sudden, she became the center of attention. Even though she had been preparing for this, she felt overwhelmed. Only the love she felt for Adam gave her the courage to get through it all. She couldn't decide what the most awkward situation was: having her portrait done or finding so many "friends" among people who didn't care much for her in the past. The fitting for an entire new wardrobe certainly made it to the top three of the list.

She was exhausted after every official event, mostly because she had to pay attention to many details and rules of conduct, names and titles. Queen Marlena reassured her that practice would make it all easier, but was also caring enough to leave days without any activity, so Teela had time on her own. On these days, Teela would often seek the solitude and peace of Castle Grayskull.

On one of her visits, Teela told Sorceress that, much to her surprise, she was enjoying planning the details of her wedding very much. It was not the ornamental part of it that she cared about, but the way the people she loved would partake in the event, "I've discussed this with Adam and he absolutely loves the idea, so, I have to ask. Sorceress, would you perform our wedding ceremony?"

Sorceress accepted right away, and seemed really happy about it, but her eyes soon filled with tears.

This surprised and worried Teela, who took Sorceress hands in hers and asked, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing child… is just, I love you and Adam so much, I'm honored to be part of your special day."

It was so unusual of Sorceress to be so emotional, and Teela wondered what had really touched her so strongly. A strand of red hair was visible from underneath Sorceress headpiece. Teela already knew they had a similar hair coloring, but this was the first time she paid attention to the fact that both of them had green eyes and that their hands were identical in shape.

The truth was suddenly so evident. Teela had an instant realization, _"Mother?!"_ she thought, and the energy of that word was so intense, that Sorceress could hear it in her mind.

Sorceress gasped and her gaze met Teela's. Sorceress evident astonishment hinted Teela of what had happened, so she asked in her mind, _"Did you hear that?"_

Sorceress slowly and silently nodded.

Teela's breathing accelerated, and for a few seconds all she could hear was her own heartbeat. After the initial shock, she threw herself into her mother's arms, then both women started to cry with joy.

Not long afterwards, Duncan was asked to join them at Castle Grayskull, where the three of them talked, and cried and laughed until dawn, as Teela finally learned the truth about her origin.

"Castle Grayskull was under attack very often. We could not keep you safe here, and Mer-Man had already tried to kidnap you once. Had your father not shown up in time…" Sorceress voice broke as she recalled that dreadful episode. Being separated from her infant daughter and concealing their bond had been very painful.

"How was it possible that nobody knew you were married?" Teela wanted to know.

Duncan looked at Sorceress, as if asking for her permission to speak. Sorceress blushed a little and nodded in approval. Then Duncan said to Teela, "I was amnesic and recovering from injuries during the Great Unrest when I met your mother. We fell in love immediately, and from that love, you were conceived."

Duncan reached for Sorceress' hand, and she smiled at him, then she continued the story, "The war separated us unexpectedly, before either of us knew I was pregnant. Then your father recovered his previous memories and, when we met again, he had no recollection of our time together. It gave me great grief, but I decided to keep silent."

Man-At-Arms added, "Nonetheless, I kept dreaming of a woman named Teela-na, all I could remember in my waking time was her eyes and her voice. Only when I rescued you and she told me your name, Teela, I recognized your mother as the woman from my visions. We… we married shortly afterwards."

Now it was clear to Teela why his father always talked about her mother as someone ever present, he said things like 'I love your mother very much' or 'she's the kindest woman I know'. It also explained some strange habits of his.

"So, those nights that you often spend away from the palace…" Teela left the phrase incomplete.

"I was here, with my beloved wife," said Duncan.

Teela could see how her parents' eyes still sparkled when they looked at each other. Maybe secret relationships ran in the family. This thought brought her mind back to Adam, and how her newfound identity might affect the royal family, "Now I have to tell Adam, I'm about to marry the Crown Prince! His parents should know too!"

Duncan suddenly appeared uncomfortable, "They already know," he said.

"The King and the Queen?" Teela asked.

He nodded, "Adam, too."

Teela received these news like a bucket of cold water. People very close to her knew the truth, while letting her believe she was an orphan.

Duncan tried to ease her distress, "As soon as I knew you were my daughter, I told Randor. He agreed that to keep you and your mother safe, no one should know your true bond with the guardian of Castle Grayskull."

"But, Adam…" Teela uttered.

With evident sorrow, Sorceress said, "I had to tell He-Man, once. He wanted you to know, but he could not uncover my secret without revealing his. And when you discovered his double identity, I forbid him to tell you."

Duncan placed an arm around Teela's shoulder, "We did the best we could. We should have told you the truth long ago, but there never seemed to be the right time."

\+ o + o +

 _So, what are your thoughts on this chapter? As always, your reviews are very much appreciated!_


	22. Four separate ways

_So, here's another chapter… I hope you enjoy it. Just remember that reviews feed writers :D (that's actually true for indie authors)  
_

 _\+ o + o +_

One early morning, just a week before the wedding, Man-At-Arms called on Adam's room, waking the prince. When Adam opened the door, Duncan entered the room and closed the door behind him.

With a secretive tone, he asked, "Adam, do you happen to know where Teela is?"

Adam's eyes narrowed, "I thought she was at Castle Grayskull."

Duncan shook his head, "She was, two days ago. Apparently the castle started interacting with her, and Sorceress had to tell her that she might, one day, become the guardian of Castle Grayskull. Teela seemed quite shaken by the notion when she left. I haven't been able to contact her since."

Last time Adam had talked to Teela she said she would spend some time with her mother before the wedding, so he thought their lack of contact over the last two days was just her way to prepare for the big event, and for the life they would share after that.

Duncan had a gloomy look when he said, "Sorceress has tried to reach her with her mind, but Teela's been blocking her."

Adam wondered why Teela hadn't come to him after leaving Castle Grayskull. Her husband to be should be the go-to person in times of need.

The prince tried to call her through his transmitter, but after a few attempts, it was evident that she would not answer.

Adam swallowed, as a dark thought crossed his mind. They were not married yet, and if she had lost her confidence in him…

"Adam?"

Duncan's voice brought him back to the present moment.

"We can look for her in secret today," Man-At-Arms said to Adam, "But if the night comes and we haven't found her by then, we'll have to inform the King and Queen."

The future princess' disappearance was such an explosive issue, only Man-At-Arms, Orko, Battle Cat and He-Man would take part in the search for her.

They decided to take four separate ways, looking for her at as many places they could think of. Orko was to visit her friends to discreetly ask after her. Duncan decided to inspect the military facilities in the city. He-Man would look for her in the outskirts of Eternos. Battlecat would sneak into Snake Mountain, to make sure Skeletor hadn't kidnapped her, although the villain hadn't made any claims for a ransom so far.

With the wedding just a week away, the entire city was buzzing with the preparations for the big event. Half of the guests had already arrived to Eternos, and all the tailors and dressmakers were working to their full capacity. Every pension and lodging was booked, as many eternians from distant places wanted to be there for the wedding, even if they could just see the couple on the procession that would follow. If they could find the bride, that is.

After some hours into the search, He-Man went to their camping site in the forest, but there were no traces of her. Then he went to Greensight Lake, with no clear idea of what to do next.

He-Man took a moment to regain his peace, remembering that time he had been with Teela at Greensight Lake, when she finally admitted that she liked being more than friends with Adam. So many things had happened since. He sighed deeply and raised his gaze to the mountains in the horizon.

He gasped, suddenly remembering the small training camp in the mountains, where Teela often trained the guards. There were some facilities for an extended stay, and Teela knew the place quite well.

He-Man rushed to the place and soon found a sky-sled next to one of the cabins. He was certain it belonged to Teela.

He contacted Duncan and said without ceremony, "I found her," without waiting for a reply, he turned his own transmitter off. Then he turned into Adam before entering the cabin.

Teela was sitting on a chair, wearing her former uniform, looking out the window. She didn't turn to look at Adam when he entered the room.

He took a few steps towards her and said, "We were worried about you."

"You needn't be," she answered, tiredly, still looking away.

Adam didn't know where to start, "I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but you are a person of public interest now. You can't disappear for days at a time… not anymore. Not even if you have every reason to be angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm… lost," she turned her head towards Adam and he could see the dark circles under her eyes, she was still in shock, "I'd just found out about my mother, and I was so happy. Bewildered, but happy. Then this whole business with the custody of Castle Grayskull… I have never felt so frail in my life."

"Teela, just remember that your mother did not inherit the guardianship of the Castle, she chose it. You might or might not take her place in a distant future, and if it ever comes to that, we'll find a way. My destiny is tied to the Power of Grayskull too, I know it can be done."

"You knew this too!" Teela smiled without joy and shook her head.

Adam wanted to get close to her, but Teela crossed her arms tightly around her torso, creating a barrier, so he stood still and said, "Those secrets were not mine to share."

Teela stood up and walked towards the window, looking away from Adam, then, she said, "I can't help but feel foolish and betrayed. So much was concealed from me, I now discover. When I think about what opened the door to all these revelations, it all traces back to that night, at the Harvest Ball."

"Don't say it like that," Adam pleaded.

An ominous chill filled the room.

"Teela?"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "I can't enter this union without knowing where I stand."


	23. Golden Moons

_Yep, this is the final chapter. Are you ready?_

 _Again, please review!_

\+ o + o +

Adam rushed to Teela and held her by the arms, "Teela, please! It's true that us being together has changed your life completely, it sure has changed mine, but I'm certain you don't take our tie so lightly."

Teela let her arms fall by her sides and said, "I don't think you understand. A year ago I knew exactly who I was. If I made a mistake, it was only me who carried the consequences. Now, if I fail, I let down an entire planet. Duties and discoveries keep piling up and I might have found the limits of my strength. I don't know how you do it."

He ran his hands down Teela's arms to reach her hands, before saying, "The crown is heavy. So is the Sword of Power. I won't lie, there are times when I wish I were just another anonymous citizen. But there's also so much I can do for the people of Eternia, in ways no one else can," Adam saw Teela respond to the notion of the good they could do for the kingdom, and hope filled his heart again, "Surely, I couldn't have managed without the help of the few who know my secret. Now, you must know, ever since we got together, my burdens seem lighter. Maybe this is selfish, but our love gives my life purpose, beyond duty."

That last phrase resonated in Teela's heart, and it brought her back from her gloomy state.

"Adam, our love is the one thing that has helped me stay grounded, amidst the turmoil. Just, please tell me if there are any more secrets between us."

"Not that I know of. I can't answer for other people's actions, but, from now on, if there's something concerning me or you, I won't hold anything back. I'm here for you, Teela." He held her closer and gathered strength before saying, "And, if you don't feel ready to marry me, we can delay…"

"Adam! I've been longing for this far longer than I'd care to admit. It's not the wedding that I'm talking about, but our life together. For years I repressed my wishes because I believed them to be impossible, and now I don't want to wait any more," she said, lovingly, joining her hands behind his neck.

"I'm so glad! And relieved! Because I wouldn't have known how to break that kind of news to my parents", Adam confessed.

Teela didn't know what to say, so she just stood on her tiptoes to kiss Adam on the lips.

After reassuring Duncan that everything was fine, the couple spent a few more hours at the cabin, taking some time of solace for themselves, before going back to the busy life at the palace and their nuptial arrangements.

The wedding was set for the auspicious Golden Moons day, when the full moons where visible during the day, exactly opposing the sun.

The ceremony would be held in the Upper Gardens, as no ornaments could match the natural beauty of the moons. Man-At-Arms had devised a special system for the palace fountains, featuring dancing waters that would debut right after the ceremony. Later on, the dinner and ball would take place at the Great Hall.

Most brides in Eternia wore blue or green gowns, but Teela wanted to honor Adam's heritage from the Earth. Queen Marlena said that white was widely used for wedding gowns on Earth, while also a lot of brides wore beautiful dresses in red and gold.

Teela decided on a white and gold gown. The skirt was ample, while the tight fitted top had embroidered golden swirls that resembled the armor-vest she had worn for years. This was her way to let people know that she would go on protecting Eternia, even as a princess. The long cape attached to the shoulders of the dress, also white and trimmed in gold, completed her regal presence. A whisper of admiration ran through the attendance.

As she walked towards Adam, who was wearing a matching white and gold attire, her eyes went watery. Not only she loved him immensely, but she felt great admiration and respect for him.

Adam could not believe his eyes when he saw Teela. He was about to marry his true love, his most trusted ally. She had encouraged and aided him to occasionally appear in battle, helping him build a new identity as a strategist, rather than a careless, cowardly prince. His life was better thanks to her, anyone could see that.

Duncan, who had walked his daughter down the aisle, took a step back when Adam joined hands with Teela. Then, the young couple took a bow before the monarchs, who were sided by visiting princess Adora. Queen Marlena was all smiles, and, much to his own surprise, King Randor let escape a tear of joy when his son and his bride turned around to face Sorceress.

Sorceress invoked the protection of the Ancients upon the bride and groom. Then, she guided the blessing rituals.

To gather the strength of the elements, the couple poured earth over a pot that contained a small tree, that they would later plant near their home, as all newlyweds did in Eternia. Then they lit an oil lamp that would be used as an ornament in their bedroom. Finally, they both drank pure water from the same ceremonial cup.

After all the rituals were completed, Adam and Teela recited in unison the vow that would join their lives.

"May we live in truth, love and health. May we see our descendants prosper. This day we take an oath to bring honor to Eternia with our union."

A sweet kiss sealed the ceremony.

All the bells from the Royal Palace and the shrines around the city rang to mark the date, among cheers from the people, and so started the most memorable wedding celebration Eternia had witnessed.

\+ o + o +

 _Thank you so much for reading this, for your reviews and private messages, they've encouraged me to work on a prequel, as well as on my own original fiction._

 _I started writing this in a difficult moment in my life. It helped my mind stay busy with happy thoughts while I got back on track, and hopefully this story soothed your heart too._

 _This is an amazing fandom. Thanks for the stories you so generously share. I'm inspired by your creativity; I'm thrilled to have found this community –picture Blind Melon's "No rain" video here._

 _Wow, it feels awesome to change status to "complete"._

 _UPDATE! I'm about to publish my first original fiction novel! It's a feelgood contemporary romance. If you're curious, check out my profile for more details._


End file.
